megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull Man
is a Robot Master created specially for combat with balanced offense and defense by Dr. Cossack when he was working for Dr. Wily in Mega Man 4, and is considered by most fans the toughest Robot Master in the game. He attacks with shots from his arm cannon, and can generate a skull-shaped energy shield called Skull Barrier for protection. Skull Man only moves or attacks when Mega Man does the same (However, he doesn't move if the player only jumps). Data Mega Man and Bass CD data A well-balanced combat robot. He is only good for fighting. "Now! Let's get ready to rumble!" Good point: Bone idle Bad point: Bad taste Like: Horror movie Dislike: Beefcake Japanese CD data: Bad point: Bad taste Like: Horror movie Dislike: Fastidiousness Stage enemies Enemies in Skull Man's stage in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III. *Battonton *Inorm *Shield Attacker *Skeleton Joe *Skulmet *Super Ball Cannon *Togehero Other media Skull Man appeared in the manga Rockman Megamix, Rockman 4 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. He also had a cameo appearance in the comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman with his "Grim Reaper" appearance from Rockman Megamix. Rockman Megamix In the manga Rockman Megamix, Skull Man's Skull Barrier is a set of six skull-like flying disks that appear from the mouth of his shoulders and creates a electric barrier around him. He also has a gun in each radius and 16 machine guns hidden in his ribs. He first appeared in the story "Return of the God of Death" in Rockman Megamix, and is expected to appear in Rockman Gigamix volume 2. In "Return of the God of Death", Skull Man was deactivated by Dr. Cossack after the events of Mega Man 4, but later reactivated by Dr. Wily. Angry for being inactivated, Skull Man goes to Cossack's castle equipped with a scythe and mantle (resembling a Grim Reaper) and destroyed it with Reggae and some Skeleton Joes, capturing Dust Man, Pharaoh Man and Drill Man. He later locates Dr. Cossack when he was giving a TV interview, and captured him during the broadcast. Mega Man saw this on TV and goes after Skull Man to rescue Cossack, receiving some help in the way, but Skull Man also captures Kalinka and Roll. Mega Man later located Skull Man and fights against him with the help of the other 7 robots Cossack created. Dr. Cossack figured that Skull Man's feelings where hurt for being deactivated, treated like he was just a weapon without emotions. Skull Man is happy that he realized it, and after the battle, he asks Cossack to never create any fighting machines like him again before running out of energy. Trivia *Skull Man has a cameo appearance in the museum stage from Mega Man 7, in the background of the room that Mash appears. *In Rockman Megamix, Skull Man appears to be more sickly and very thin. *Skull Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 4 to never appear in the Ruby Spears cartoon. *Interestingly, his AI is not programmed to act until you move horizontally or shoot. *Skull Man and Prometheus from megaman ZX have a similar attack and their head seems to look familiar Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack